


"I'll relieve you right here and now. I'll pull up my skirt, and you thrust between my thighs…"

by ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Office, Office Sex, Rules, Screenplay/Script Format, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stockings, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Their superior at the workplace has been distracted all day, and it’s been very difficult getting work done. As his secretary, she would do anything to make sure he works efficiently. Seeing that it’s been forever since he’s been relieved, she takes it upon herself to find a loophole in workplace etiquette to take care of the issue.
Kudos: 29





	"I'll relieve you right here and now. I'll pull up my skirt, and you thrust between my thighs…"

[F4M] [Script Offer] "I'll relieve you right here and now. I'll pull up my skirt, and you thrust between my thighs…" [Secretary] [Office] [Dirty Talk] [Teasing] [Definitely Not Against Regulations] [Thighjob] [Stockings] [Outercourse] [Mutual orgasm] [Cum into my hands] [Cumplay] [Thank you, sir!]  
\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: Their superior at the workplace has been distracted all day, and it’s been very difficult getting work done. As his secretary, she would do anything to make sure he works efficiently. Seeing that it’s been forever since he’s been relieved, she takes it upon herself to find a loophole in workplace etiquette to take care of the issue.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs!

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Heeled footsteps in an office hallway, knocking, door opening]

Um, sir? I have the rest of the documents you asked for. Have you—oh, I see you still have the previous ones...

Oh, dear...there’s quite a few things here. Usually you’re very on top of your workload, so it’s quite irregular for this to occur. If you need help, I could take this load for you, if you’d like?

No? I’m sorry sir. I shouldn’t have overstepped. I just feel as though you’re quite distracted, and I am a little worried. Is everything okay?

Well, you seem far more stressed than usual, and you’ve been at your desk for hours without getting up! Don’t you think it would be best to stretch your legs, and possibly get some fresh air?

Sir, don’t fret. I am here to take care of anything you need. If there’s a way I can help you de-stress, I will do my very best. Here, I know the *perfect* spot to sit and have some quiet time while on a break. Come with me, I’ll show you!

(Shy, embarrassed) O—oh! Sir, you—oh, oh my. You...well, I think I might see why you’re so stressed...

I’m not upset, I promise. I just...well, I’m just a little shy. I’m just not quite accustomed to seeing them in this sort of environment...

Did I do this, sir? Is it because my skirt is a little too short, or should I not have worn stockings? I love wearing them with a garter, and I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to wear them to the office...

(Shy, surprised) Oh, y—you like them? Well, I’m glad, but I just worry that it might have been a bit too, um, ‘sexy.’ Goodness, I was a bit clumsy today and I *did* bend over a little far when picking up my documents in front of you...

No, It’s—it’s not fine, sir. It could be my fault that you’re so distracted...With how you’re straining against your pants, it makes so much sense why you haven’t gotten anything done...

Oh, it’s been awhile since you last orgasmed? (Catching self, embarrassed) Oh! Oh, dear, I meant, um...relieved…yourself? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to use that kind of language at the office...

No, please, it’s totally okay! Don’t be embarrassed. If it’s been that long, I’m certain it can’t be helped that you’re this (clears throat) hard...

Is there something I could do about it, sir? I hope it’s not inappropriate for asking...I’ve studied the workplace regulations inside and out, and...well, maybe I could help? Would that be something you’d like? After going so long without a release, it must be torture.

What could we do? Hmm, let me think for a moment. With how hard you’re getting, I’d prefer to satisfy you soon...

(Giggle) Oh, sir, you don’t have to flatter me. This is for our benefit, isn’t it? Now, I know it’s against the rules to have any sexual intercourse, as well as oral sex at work...

Oh! I have an idea. I think I could help you with your difficult situation. Perhaps you could--(clears throat)—um, thrust between my thighs? I knew my outfit would be appropriate for work. (Giggle) My thighs are quite soft, and there’s just enough space above my thigh-highs for you to fit!

Oh sir, don’t worry. I’ve already seen how hard you are. (Giggle) No need to be uncomfortable. I’m your secretary, sir! Taking care of your needs is something I take pride in, and this is no exception. Here, I’ll just lock your office door, so no one can disturb us. 

[Sfx: Door locking]

So, where would you like me? By your desk? (Giggle) Of course. If you’d just lean against it here, I’ll just stand in front of you. I’ll remove these pants, but I can’t touch with my hands--at least, not your cock. (Giggle)

[Sfx: Zipper/pants removal]

Sir, oh, gosh. It’s—(clears throat)—well, I shouldn’t comment. It’s not appropriate. 

You’d like to hear it? Well, then I suppose it’s not breaking any rules... I think you have a wonderful cock, sir. It’s Perfect! I’m sorry if that’s a bit much, I just—well, I can’t help but want to touch it... 

Please, I'll relieve you right here and now. I'll pull up my skirt, and you thrust between my thighs…

[He starts thrusting between your thighs]

There you are, sir. Do my thighs feel nice? Feeling your cock between them, it makes me feel hot...

Is it okay if I—feel my tits, sir? It’s not against the rules, but may be—(light moan)—inappropriate...

Oh, thank you sir... Thank you...

Would you like me to squeeze my thighs together a little more? (Giggle) Yes? It might make it a bit better for you, feeling them wrap around your cock, wouldn’t it? 

One moment, sir. Let me pull up my stockings a little. You like them, don’t you? Skin-tight, black stockings, soft to the touch—they feel nice against the sides of your cock, I know it... I bought them, knowing you might want to feel them...

I know you like garter belts, too... The other secretaries don’t wear things like these, but I want to look good for you. I want you to enjoy *all* parts of your work—or, at least, I want you to enjoy me. (Giggle) I want you to be happy with your good little secretary...

Oh, am I pushing back on you? (Giggle) I’m sorry, sir...it feels really good. The head of your cock is brushing past my pussy, and it’s making me dripping wet...

You’re moaning! Is it good, sir? It feels amazing, and my pussy juices are soaking my thighs...but that’s making it feel better, isn’t it? It’s like fucking a tight wet pussy...

I know you wish you could fuck me. I wish I could fuck you too, sir. I wish you could bend me over your desk and show me how good of a secretary I am. I wish I could serve you in any way you wanted. I wish I could suck your cock...

Goodness, what am I saying? I can’t help it, feeling this just makes me want to touch myself. May I, sir? May I rub my clit while you fuck my thighs?

(Relieved) Oh, thank you, thank you, sir! I just need to—feel it...

[You start masturbating, and work toward an orgasm]

I just want you to cum, sir. Thinking about pleasing you, it just makes me want it so badly. It makes me want to feel your pressure wash away. I want to feel you calm between my thighs. I need to do this for you. I need to pleasure you...

Careful, sir. If you get too close to my pussy, you could slip right inside... Goodness, I’m so wet...

Let me fuck *you* sir, Let me push back while you lean back and relax I’ll massage your cock with my legs, soaked from my pussy...

That’s good! Yes, sir, moan. I love hearing it. Please, please, *please* moan for me. No sound leaves your office. No one will know that your cute secretary is pleasuring you, serving you, fucking you...

I love feeling you shiver. Does that mean I’m doing well? (Giggle) Just enjoy it, sir. Enjoy my soft thighs stroking your cock, the light feeling of my stockings brushing along your shaft, and my soaked pussy pulsing on you as I touch myself...

[You get closer to orgasm]

Sir, please grab my tits. Please. You can touch them. I promise, It’s okay. I want—I *need* to feel your hands on me...

(Overwhelmed) Yes! Yes, that feels so good, pinch my—(light yelp)—nipples, like that...

I’ll thrust harder. And harder. And harder... 

I feel you throb and mean each time I press against you. I love it, sir. Every time your cock twitches against my pussy, I just—it makes me want to cum for you...

I’ll make you cum, sir. I promise. I’ll be a good secretary. I’ll thrust until you pump all that hot, delicious cum into my hands, and I’ll slurp it all up for you. I won’t make a mess. I’ll swallow it all.

Are you close? I’m—I’m so close. So, *so* close. Thinking about your cock, feeling your hands touch me, feeling your moans in my ear, feeling your incredible, perfect cock gliding across my pussy...

[You’re at the edge, now]

Please, please cum! I can’t—hold on much longer. I can’t stop myself. May I cum, sir? Please, please tell me, I need to hear it...

I can’t wait any longer. Sir, please let me cum! Please...

Yes! Thank you, thank you, fuck—sir, I’m—I’m gonna cum! Please cum with me. Cum between my thighs. All over my hands. Let me take it and eat it all up. Let me have your warm load, please...

Fuck—sir, you’re shaking. Thinking about your cum—I can’t hold back anymore! I’m—I’m cumming! Sir, I’m cumming, I’m—

[Your voice cuts off with a breathless orgasm. Say what comes naturally. The listener orgasms as well. As you come back from the edge, you say...]

Oh, oh—sir—you’re cumming so much...I can barely catch it all in my hands...

(Enamored) I need it all. I need to taste it...

[You taste and lick up his cum from your hands, moaning and savouring it]

Goodness, sir...you taste amazing. I’ve never tasted cum so good...It’s so thick, and warm, and perfect...

(Sigh of Relief) Did I help relieve you, sir? Are you feeling better? 

I’m feeling *much* better. I can’t believe I came so quickly... I hope I wasn’t unprofessional...

Well, we should get back to work, shouldn’t we? Let me just adjust my clothing. (Giggle) I’ll definitely be wearing stockings with a skirt like this from now on, if this is how my days will go... 

Let me know if you need anything—anything at all. I’ll be happy to service you in any way you’d like! If you’re ever feeling distracted, I can help you...refocus. (Giggle)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2021)


End file.
